


Tragedy

by WeWereInfinite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Broken, Death, Emotional, F/M, Family fun, Family time, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Malec, Ouch, Sad, Sizzy - Freeform, Sobbing, Tears, clace, fuck me up, im not crying youre crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: Since the gang has been growing up and bringing up their own children along with their regular training and hunting regimen, they haven't had time to just hang out. What happens when they all go meet Isabelle and Simon at their institute for a night of pizza and movies?





	1. Chapter 1

Isabelle was lying on the familiar couch at the Institute. She was waiting for Alec and Jace to come back with pizza. Clary and Magnus were out at a concert for a faerie band that they both fan-girl over. Footsteps coming from down the hall grabbed her attention; she thought it was either Rylan or Kyle. She looked around and then realized that Simon was at home with the kids. She got up and started to find the source of the noise. “Jace? Alec?” She called out down the empty hallway. She made her way to the end of the hall. “Hello?” She called out again. She peeked her head around the corner and her heart dropped to her stomach. She felt the familiar burning of her skin and the nauseating feeling in her stomach. What the hell? A Demon? How! She took in the sight before her: a large green blob whose fat rolls oozed of black slime. Its skin looked sleek. As if smelling her scent, the demon turned to face her. Its face was huge, and it had teeth that stuck out of its mouth in an upward fashion. Drool dribbled from its hungry mouth. It’s been forever since she’s actually fought a demon by herself. She dedicated her time to being a mother rather than being a fulltime Shadowhunter. She knew the Clave disagreed with the decision, but she felt it was right in her heart. She grabbed the familiar whip from around her wrist and snapped it in the air. The Demon whipped its head around and roared a horrendous sound. She internally shivered and her face-hardened. Be strong Izzy. Be strong. She glared the demon down and smacked her whip towards it. The long, glistening whip smacked the skin of the demon and splattered ooze all over her. She looked up to see the demon with a gash in its skin. Come on Iz. She ran into one of the rooms as the blob started running after her. She pulled her phone out and called Simon.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Simon. I need you!” She exasperated.

“Babe. What’s wrong?” He asked with worry in his voice.

“There’s a demon. I need you to help me. I can’t do it by myself,” she rambled out quickly.

“Wait, what? A demon? In the Institute? Where are Alec and Jace?” He asked loudly.

“Simon, quit asking questions! Just get your ass over here! I need you now! The kids will be fine. Just leave them there!” She yelled into the phone just as the Demon slammed into the door. “Fuck!” She yelled. “Simon! Now!” She said and hung up the phone.

Within minutes, Simon was at the Institute. His heart was pounding through his chest and his dagger was in his hand. He had no idea how large this demon was or where Izzy was. He ran through the door. “Isabelle? Where are you?” he yelled. “Simon!” He heard her say in return. He ran towards the sound of her voice. He ran down the hallway and into one of the near rooms. He saw the room was destroyed. Rubble lay all over the ground and dust flew everywhere. “Izzy?” He said into the empty room. He looked down as he heard a grunt.

“Simon?” He heard coming from a body on the ground. The dust soon started to settle and the world seemed to stop for Simon. Isabelle. She lie on the floor with half of her leg missing. His heart dropped to the floor and he felt all of the remains in his stomach lurch up his throat. Not able to hold it back anymore, he puked all over the floor. Soon as he was back to his senses, he covered his mouth and fell to the ground beside Isabelle.

“Izzy.” He whispered. He pulled her close to him. Her head lay on his chest. “Oh baby.” He said as a tear fell down his face. He kissed her forehead softly and gripped her to his chest.

“Simon.” She coughed out as blood trickled out of her mouth. Suddenly an ear-rattling roar shot through the air. Simon whipped his head around and took in the sight of the demon. Fear coursed through his veins. Mother of God. He was still not used to being able to say holy words such as God. He lay Isabelle on the ground and stood up to face the demon. He pulled his dagger out and ran the attack. Like a flash of lightning, the demon flicked its head to Simon and bit his arm off. Simon howled in pain. He fell to the ground right beside Isabelle. He looked over to his arm as blood poured out of it. Isabelle, upon feeling her and the pain fading, looked over to him and tears fell down both of their faces. “I love you,” she whispered with a blood filled mouth.

He winced in pain and tried to smile at his wife. “I love you, too,” he replied grabbing her hand. “Forever,” he added.

She closed her eyes and rasped for her breath. “And always,” she spat out. Immediately after the words left her lips, her chest stopped moving. Simon cried out in pain. He was not sure if it was from his missing limb or if it was the feeling of his heart shattering and shooting shards throughout the rest of his body.

“Izzy,” he whispered, knowing she was dead. He realized he did not hear any more noises. He tried to look up and find the demon. I will fight. He thought to himself. He looked up in time to see an unknown man standing in the doorway staring at him and Isabelle lying on the floor. “Who the hell?” is all he managed to say before he started choking on blood. The man smirked at the dying couple. A smirk that triggered in Simon’s brain. “Sebastian?” He spat out with hatred and disgust. I thought you were dead…?  
Suddenly the world went black and Simon faded into a deep, dark abyss. The last thought that coursed through his mind was of his two children, Rylan and Kyle.

 

Walking through the large, metal Institute doors with a steaming pizza box, Alec laughed at Jace telling another detailed story about their adventurous children, Cole and Maryssa. He was excited for tonight. They had decided that the Lightwood’s would spend this evening together while they had the time. He remembered the last time he spent an entire evening with just his family was the day after Christmas. It had been a couple weeks since that wonderful day. That was not to say that they never saw each other. They saw each other at least once every couple days whether it be training, hunting, or babysitting one another’s’ kids. The siblings were all busy with other things: their families, their own lives away from each other, which was strange for them to deal with for a while considering how terribly close the siblings were throughout their youth. Tonight they were all planning to hang out for a while before returning to their normal lives.

Alec opened the door and walked into the Institute. He strode into the living area and took in the sight of the disaster that was the Institute. He dropped the pizza, causing it to splatter red sauce all over the floor, his shoes, and the bottom of the wall. “What the hell, man? We were going to ea-” Jace walked in to join Alec in the room. Eyes like a deer in headlights, he looked from the pizza on the floor to the chaotic mess of blood and ichor and… bodies. His expression changed from annoyed, to confused, then to utterly terrified. Jace took it all in for a moment and ran over to the bloody bodies. With wide, shaking pupils, he kneeled down and said, “No. No. No. NO.” He moved the body to see the still beautiful face. Isabelle. “Fuck. Izzy…” He murmured. With a panicked look, he yelled, “Alec!” He looked back to see a frozen Alec, standing there with a blank expression. “Alec!” He yelled more urgently, “Ass hole, bring me your stele!” Then, he remembered the other body. No. All that went through his head as he ran at the other, indistinguishable, slim body was, No. No. Not Clary. It can’t be. He threw himself on the floor next to the other body, seeing it clearly was not his wife, he looked at it more closely. Simon. He closed his eyes. He had dealt with blood and gore and death before, but this was different.

He looked at Alec, who was still frozen in place. Jace felt all the substance he had in his stomach rumbling dangerously as he leaned down and it all came out. He threw up everything in his stomach and looked up to see Alec was kneeling next to Isabelle with his stele. Alec tried to apply iratzes to her wounds, but they were too great and both of the boys knew it. After Alec had spent at least ten minutes attempting and failing at the iratze drawing for over 10 minutes, Jace whispered, “Alec.” But Alec acted as if he had not heard anything. He drew another and another and another. “Alec!” Jace said more forcefully. “Alec, it’s too late. We were-” he choked, “too late.”

Alec tried once more and stopped. He sat there for 20 minutes before he moved again. He stood up quickly and threw his stele forcefully at the wall. “FUCK!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jace looked at Simon and Isabelle once more. “Alec, we need to call the others.” Alec stared at the ground and bit his lip as he gripped his fists. Jace walked to Alec and grabbed him. “Come on.”

Alec looked at him with panic evident in his blue eyes. “No- W-We can’t just leave them!”

Jace looked at him and dragged him outside the Institute. “We aren’t leaving. You just need to get out of there.” Alec let himself be dragged outside. Jace stood there for a moment. “You going to call them, or me?” Alec did not reply, so Jace took a deep breath and took out his phone. He punched in some buttons and held it up to his ear with an anxious look. How do you tell your wife that her best friend of 19 years is dead?

“Hey, babe!” Clary said into the phone. Jace’s heart broke.

“Hey… Are you guys on your wa-”

Clary interrupted, “What? Sorry; I can’t hear you very well.” She was yelling, so obviously she could not hear him. Shit. About a millisecond after she said this, Jace heard a loud thud coming from his left. The blonde twisted around to investigate and saw Alec standing next to a wall with a fist-sized hole in it. His pale hand was gushing blood and the skin on his knuckles was peeling off. Wide, upset eyes aimed at the brunette, Jace took a breath and continued his conversation with his wife.

He said louder and more clearly, “Come back now. Okay?”

She replied, “Okay… Is-” but Jace could hear no more. The call ended and he sat on the ground. Alec was already collapsed on the floor in a sitting position, not bothering with his hand. He had the same blank look on his face as he continued staring at the floor. He started biting his nails and Jace was reminded of all the times when they were younger that he had seen him do the same thing. Jace felt his stomach wrench again and started dry heaving, seeing as everything substantial in his stomach was on the floor of the Institute. After what seemed like years of waiting and being overcome by shock, they heard a loud voice say something about “missing the best part.” Then, he heard running steps over to him and Alec.

Magnus ran to Alec and asked, after seeing his white, stricken face, “Darling, what’s wrong?” Alec only mumbled something about “too late”. 

Clary was at Jace’s side in no time, rubbing his back and saying it was going to be okay. He finally got himself under control enough to spit out. “It’s Simon and Isabelle.”

He looked at Clary and saw a flash of fear across her face. “Where are they?” Jace gestured to the Institute door and Clary asked with a hurt look, “Then, why the hell are you guys out here?” Jace looked over at Alec, who Magnus had curled in his arms whispering something he assumed was comforting in his ear, and back at Clary. “We-” he choked, “were too late.” He looked at the ground with tears stinging his eyes for the first time.

He blinked them away as he heard Clary ask, “But- I mean- But they’re okay. Right?” she asked, “Right?” She let down her brave eyes as the tears made their way down her cheeks. She looked at Jace, “Right?” She repeated with a shaking voice. She looked at Alec and Jace as if they were lying. She started to run into the Institute. She made her way into the living area and saw the mass destruction and the blood. She gasped as she saw Simon and Isabelle lying on the floor. She ran over to Simon as the tears kept streaming down her face. She leaned her head onto his and kissed him softly on the forehead. She started sobbing forcefully as she laid her head on his chest. She suddenly felt light headed, and at that moment, Magnus came into the room and wrapped his arm around her.

“Come on, biscuit.” He pulled her back outside, looking at the bodies with sadness. When they got back outside, Jace and Alec stood there. Magnus went back to holding Alec tightly and Jace wrapped his arms around Clary. Magnus walked slowly over to Jace and Clary. “Should we, um,” Magnus started, “Call your parents?” He directed his question at Jace, seeing as how Alec hadn’t said a word since he threw his stele.

Jace nodded and blinked. “Yeah. I-” he breathed, “I don’t know why I didn’t- uhm- think of-” he paused as he felt his head spinning.

“Jace?” Clary asked quietly.

Jace shook his head, “Sorry. I’m fine.” He pulled out his phone just as Clary passed out right in his arms. He held her up with Magnus’ help. Magnus asked, “Want to come home with us for now, Jace?” Jace nodded in reply. They carried Clary to the road, where they got a mundane taxi to Magnus’ apartment.

After Magnus had helped Jace carry Clary upstairs to one of the extra bedrooms, he made sure they didn’t need anything before he went to his bedroom. He found Alec sitting on the corner of the bed with his head in his hands, not crying, just sitting. “Love.” The Warlock sat down next to his boyfriend and moved his hand to rest on Alec’s back. The Shadowhunter jerked away and stood up. Magnus looked up at him. His empty, blue eyes were ringed with dark circles of exhaustion and his skin was paler than normal. His hair was mussed every which way and he kept seeming to stare off into the vast nothingness. Magnus’ cat eyes were drawn back to the boy’s bleeding hand. “Alec, sweetheart,” he asked gently, “can I please see your hand?” Alec just stared, and then, as if needing to think about it first, he nodded, looking down and reaching his hand out for Magnus. The Warlock healed his hand as gently as possible and held onto it for a moment. “Darling, you need rest.” Earning no response, he took a deep breath and added, “Here, let’s get you changed.” He reached for the hem of Alec’s shirt, but was gently pushed away by Alec. 

“I can do it,” Alec muttered. 

“I know you can.” Magnus helped him anyway and then helped him into bed. He tucked the blankets around him and laid down beside him. They just laid like that; not touching, or cuddling like they normally did. They laid still in a heartbroken silence.


	2. More Tears

The cold wind and small droplets of rain pelted against Alec’s bare arms. He had stupidly left the apartment with no coat, no sweatshirt, not even a long-sleeved shirt. He watched his breath at a heightened speed than normal. Normally he was fairly calm, but since the attack, he had not really been willing to talk much to people, including Magnus. Magnus. He felt bad and yet, he could not bring himself to tell anyone how he was feeling, what was going through his head. He had walked out when Magnus got home. He had said he needed time alone and Magnus had just let him leave. Magnus tried to be comforting. He tried to talk to Alec about what happened. He tried to let him know he was there. Alec knew he was trying. He just wasn’t helping and Alec didn’t have the courage to tell him otherwise. As he walked down the cold sidewalk, he felt his eyes watering from the cold, hard wind. He blinked and continued walking. 

Suddenly, he realized that he had automatically come to the Institute. He sighed. After all of his life running from this place, he was here without intending to be. He decided that it should be cleaned up in there by now, so he made his way into the Institute. He went straight into the training room, but heard a noise. A… wailing? By the angel. He heard it again and followed the noise as quietly as he could. When he ended up outside the bathroom door, he heard something move on the other side. He stood quietly only a moment before he burst through the door faster than lightning and pulled out his seraph blade. He looked around and saw a figure crouched down on the tile, facing the opposite way. The red mess of hair gave her away. Alec lowered his blade, “Clary?”

She sniffed and turned around, revealing bloody arms and deer like, green eyes. “Alec?” She wiped her face, failing to wipe her eyes, but managing to smear blood on her cheeks. She swallowed. “What are you doing here?” He noticed how grotesque she looked. Her face was sunken in and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she had lost a ton of weight, and considering how skinny she was before, she looked sick. She was extraordinarily pale and her nails were red from what he knew was from her biting her nails down to the nub, because he did that, as well. She looked like she had not brushed her hair for days. Her whole face seemed somehow slimmer than before.

His eyes widened as he rushed over to her. He got out his stele and started drawing one. He looked at her hard after she was healed. “Doing the same as you, I guess. Trying to cope.” He sighed. “This isn’t the first time, is it?”

She slowly shook her head. “No.” She looked at him pleadingly and whispered miserably, “Please don’t tell Jace. Please.”

Alec looked back at her. “I’m not going to tell anyone, Clary. But please don’t do this again. If Jace, or anyone else, found out about this…” He shook his head.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I am so sorry. I just- I couldn’t- I-” she broke off and started sobbing. 

Alec sat next to her and let her lean her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and said, “I understand.”

She sniffed, “Have you-” she broke off, leaving the question dangling in the air.

He shook his head. “No. But I understand because for the past three days, that is all I can think about: that I should be the one dead, not her. Not Max. Not Simon. I-” his voice broke. He stopped and took a deep breath.

She looked at him a second, “You can’t control what happens to everyone, Alec. I get that you want to protect everyone, but you just- you can’t stop everything. You can’t protect them from everything.”

He nodded a little. “Yeah.” He suddenly had a thought. “Where is Jace?”

She replied, “He’s out doing something having to do with the Clave.”

He nodded and sighed, “Okay. So... “ He looked at her awkwardly, “Do you- I mean- Do you want to talk about it?”

She let out a laugh, “Do you want to talk about it?”

He chuckled lowly, “No. I suppose you don’t either. But at some point, we are going to have to. Both of us.” He gave her a look.

She nodded, “Yeah. I guess you’re right. Want to go first?” She laughed.

He responded, “Hell no,” he paused a long moment. He thought about the reasons for him not talking to Magnus, or Jace, or anyone else for that matter. Suddenly, he saw Isabelle’s face in his mind. He tried to block it out. He tried to contain his emotions. He looked at the floor that was covered in blood. “I wake up every day,” he breathed, “and think she is going to be here. That, you know, if I come here, they will be here.” He stopped and grimaced. His voice broke, “And they’re not. She’s never coming back.” He took in a stuttered breath. He closed his eyes a minute.

Clary reached out to hold his hand. “I know,” she went on, “I have gone through his death once before, but this time it’s-” she blinked the tears away, “This time it’s real.” She said meekly. “This time, he’s really gone.” Her voice broke and her nose flared as the tears started again. She took a moment to wipe them away.

Alec mumbled, “I wish I would have hugged her more.” Clary gave him a confused look. He went on, “You know, we never really hugged. Now it’s too late.” Clary sniffed and wound her arms around him. They stayed in the embrace for what seemed like hours, but was only moments. Alec took a breath, “I’m sorry for how I treated you.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

He answered, “When you first came here. I treated you so terribly. I’m sorry.” He looked at her with dark blue eyes full of remorse.

“I thought we got over that a while ago?” She smiled.

He forced a smile, “Yeah.” He looked at the floor again. “I’m going to clean this up. Maybe you should-” he paused to look at her, “maybe you should go in a different room for now.” She nodded and hugged him once more before leaving the room. He cleaned the room up so no one would find it. Then, they parted ways and Alec went to go back to the apartment.


	3. Keep Breathing

Jace walked into the apartment to see Alec lying on the floor with his stele in his hands. He looked like he had been wearing the same dark, wrinkled, clothes since that night. His dark, unwashed hair was framing his pale face with sullen eyes and dark circles around them. Magnus had told Jace that Alec had not been sleeping at all. He told him he still would not say more than a word of response, no matter what Magnus had tried. Jace took a step towards Alec and said, “Hey.” Alec did not respond or so much as look up at Jace. Jace walked over to him. “Alec.” He paused a second, waiting for something. “Alec, will you at least look at me?” Alec did not move. “Come on, asshole. Alec!” He quickly punched Alec, hitting him square in the jaw. Alec moaned a little. “Answer me!” He punched him again, this time in the stomach. And again. “Talk to me, shithead!”

Alec sat up after a moment and tackled Jace. They fought and rolled around for a moment, until Alec was on top with rage in his dark blue eyes. He hit Jace’s nose, making it start gushing blood. Then, he began to get off of him, but Jace said, “Talk!” He ran into him again and knocked him back to their previous position. “Or at least beat me to a pulp. Maybe it will make you feel better, you know.” He hit Alec who groaned as he hit him back. Alec climbed on top of Jace once more and started wailing on him. After they had been fighting for about twenty minutes, they laid on the floor side by side. Alec with his jaw bruised and Jace with his nose bleeding. They looked at each other and smiled a little.

Alec took a breath, “I’m sorry.”

Jace looked at him, “What for?”

Alec sighed, “You know what for.” He looked at the ground, “I know I should talk to you. And Magnus.”

Jace nodded, “Yeah, you should. But I know that comforting you is not the best way to go about getting into your thick skull and getting to you.”

Alec asked, “How’s Clary?”

Jace looked at him with sullen eyes, “How’s anyone?”

Alec looked down and asked, “It’s my fault.”

Jace’s eyes widened in confusion, “What?”

Alec repeated with blank eyes, “It’s my fault.”

Jace gave him a look, “No. Alec, it isn’t. We just got there too late.”

Alec shook his head, “No. I-” he swallowed, “I froze and didn’t give you the stele and I just freaked out like a little kid and I just- it’s my fault that they're dead. And Max. I killed both of my siblings.” Alec covered his face with his hands.

Jace put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, “None of that was your fault. It was demons. We were just too late, okay? And you still have to put up with me, so…” he tried to joke.

Alec forced a laugh. “Thanks.” He pulled his hands away from his face and revealed wet eyelashes. He wiped his face quickly and took a deep breath.

Jace asked, “For what? For beating you up?”

Alec let out a breath. “Yeah, for that, Jace.” Jace laughed and stood up. He reached his hands down to Alec and helped him up.

He pulled him in for a hug. “Now maybe you should go be with Magnus.” Alec gave him a questioning look. Jace smirked, “Oh, don’t tell me you don’t want to apologize or just be with him after all of this.”

Alec looked up. “Yeah.” They broke apart and Jace left Alec to himself, waiting for Magnus to come back home.


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

Alec let out a breath as his boyfriend fixed his tie for at least the 30th time that day. They had somehow managed to make it through the dreadful service without making fools of themselves. Alec felt Jace touch his shoulder as he walked out of the room with Clary trailing close behind. Magnus said, “Well, this is a lovely wake.” He tried to lighten the mood, and failed. Alec grimaced and turned to look at the continuously growing louder children running around. It was Jace’s kids, Cole and Maryssa playing with Isabelle’s kids, Kyle and Rylan, and their own child, Annabelle. Kyle seemed to want to play with Cole, but Cole only tugged Rylan’s dark hair. Maryssa was just standing there looking at the others like they were nuts. Annabelle was spinning in circles and trying to make herself dizzy. They started running around again after Cole “tagged” Rylan. She laughed and they all ran in different directions.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, “I don’t know what they will do with those poor kids… I wish we could just take them, but the Clave won’t have it for unsaid reasons.” He sighed in Magnus’ neck. “We should go. I think everyone needs some time to themselves and it’s not like we have to say-” he paused and looked at the ground, “say goodbye,” another pause, “because they were Shadowhunters and they were-”

Magnus interrupted him and stroke his hair, “Babe, it’s going to be okay.” He put his head next to Alec’s and held him tighter. “I’ll go get Anna, okay? And we can go home whenever you want.”

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus went to pull Annabelle away from the other children. Rylan seemed to have started crying over something and Cole was looking at her as though she was the only thing that existed. The last time Alec looked at the kids, Cole was hugging a crying Rylan as Maryssa rolled her eyes. When Magnus brought Annabelle back to Alec, they said goodbye to everyone in the room. Then, they walked into the next room, where they found Clary and Jace in a comforting embrace as Clary had tears streaming her face. Alec cleared his throat and continued walking towards them. He picked up Annabelle and told her, “Say goodbye to uncle Jace.“

Annabelle reached over to hug him over Alec’s arm as she kissed his cheek. “Bye-bye!” She said.

Jace smiled and hugged her back, “Goodbye, Anna. Be good for your daddies, okay?” She nodded and leaned to hug Clary, “Bye-bye Care!”

Clary laughed and hugged her back. “Bye, sweetheart. Love you.” She kissed her cheek.

Magnus hugged Clary and whispered his condolences to her as Alec went to Jace. “You okay?” Alec asked.

He nodded, “Better than I was a few days ago, I guess. You?”

Alec nodded, “Yeah,” he sighed, “Now I just have to figure out what to do next.” He glanced over at Annabelle, Magnus, and Clary, who were all still talking.

Jace gave him a questioning look, “Well, the first step is getting dressed. And showering. And brushing your damn teeth because you don’t want to smell.”

Alec laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around Jace, “Be good, Jace. Don’t hurt yourself, otherwise you will hurt your beautiful family, you hear me? Don’t be stupid.”

Jace chuckled, “‘Kay, but that goes for you, too. No being an asshole, okay? Talk to your hubby.” He smiled wanly. Alec nodded and headed over to talk to Clary. He turned to Magnus, “Want to go wait outside? I will be there in a second. I will just catch up.” Magnus nodded and picked up Annabelle to carry her outside. Alec turned to Clary, “How are you doing?”

She looked at him, “A lot better. Still in shock, I guess, but better. You?”

He nodded, “Better. I am glad. You had me worried-”

Clary looked quickly at Jace and back to Alec, “You didn’t tell anyone did you?” She said urgently.

He shook his head, “Why would I? I have no reason to do that. Just don’t do it again, or I will. Okay? If you have no one else, just know you have me. And I will be here for you to talk to.” He added and let her hug him. She kissed his cheek and whispered, “Thank you, Alec Lightwood.” He nodded and walked to meet Magnus.


End file.
